Deadpool Meets Tallowood
by greatescape626
Summary: A story based upon a dream I had one night that was exciting. It was cool to dream about two Marvel Comics meeting, such as Spiderman and Deadpool. I collided them together, along with me being the main character. That'll be cool.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

It started out like every other night. I was heading to bed, and looking forward to another good nights sleep. I had a belly full of hot, spicy pickled lettuce and barbaque chicken. My breath spells bad and I care it's why I am minty fresh with my teeth. I turn off the lamp and say to my putty cat next to me, "Night Luna. Pleasant dreams." Luna is my moon cat, she is sound asleep on the tiny bed I have attached to the wall. I admire her moon shape on her forehead. She stretches, yawns, and curls up like a little furball that I knew since I have rescued her from a shelter when she was a kitten. It makes me smile seeing her sleeping peacefully in her bed by my window. As I fall asleep. I begin to dream of something amazing, something admirable, something faithful, something in love, and something fun to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I come into a world, where there are busy streets, cars are rushing and you look up and could witness big sky scraper buildings. You get distracted and you step into something on the sidewalk. I did indeed step into something. I lifted my shoe to witness the bottom. _Gross! A pink sticky substance! Chewing gum someone spat on the ground._ I must be in Manhattan, New York. Interesting lots' of movies I knew in the marvel comics are based in cities. I might as well have a looksy around, maybe I will get an autograph from someone I know. This could be fun.

So I begin walking down the street, I see teenagers gathered around the corner smoking their pot, and tossing coins into an old cap belonging to someone who is playing guitar around the corner. I cut into a dark corridor where I then meet a stray cat in the dumpster that looked a lot similar to Luna outside of my fantasy world. The cat's rib cage is visible and it was digging through the trash picking up bones of chicken and fish, similar to the weekend cartoons. I cannot approach any animal that are strayed. You may get bit. I don't mean to be cruel, but I follow what my instincts tell me, they are happy on the street.

I try to imagine how Aladdin feels when he grew up as a street rat, stealing food along with a monkey partner and always having the guards constantly on his case, every single day of his life wishing he had a break. Thank god my parents feed me well and I have a nice place to stay, it's warm in the winter and cool in the summer.

A taxi zooms around the corner, and splashes me in my face, covering my white t-shirt with murky water. Mud is all over my jeans. "God damn it," I say as my cheeks turn a rose and I shout to the taxi driver, "Watch your fuckin' driving!"

They won't care. No one cares in New York. It's a cruel, twisted fact of urben living. I don't think this is what I had in mind in the terms of dreaming of faithfulness and love. I mean who would want to dream of wandering the streets alone, your out in the open and have no way in protecting yourself. Unless you have a broken pop bottle for self-defense, I'd stab someone if they try to mug me. But I couldn't. I am no fighter.

It didn't take long for the sound of pipes to spray a warm fizz and the sound of a door shutting to make me get startled from what's behind. I glance over my shoulder suspiciously if someone is following me from behind. I look around the dead end I am in, nothing is around. Maybe I should turn back and continue on the route I was on.

It didn't take long for me to come face to face, with a masked black, white, and red man to be hanging in front of me. "Boo!"

I screech and fall to the ground. He busted up laughing for startling me. "That wasn't funny," I tell him.

He came more into the light and I noticed he had swords and guns on his belt buckle, "I can't help myself. You see when I notice a guy, I talk about how ugly their balls are comparred to mine and that no pretty woman would fondle them."

"Well I am pretty, and I don't care for that kind of language in playing with ones balls," I tell him, as I begin dusting myself off, "Are you supposed to be that amazing spiderman or something?"

"Ah, I am nothing compared to what he is. But I hear of him," the man laughs, "He's around. But trust me I don't stick around too long, you never know when the old spidy would…"

"DEADPOOL!" a heroic voice yells as string of white spiderweb silk splatters and sends the nasty man pinned against the brick wall. I see a man sticking to one of the buildings, this must be spiderman coming in the cew, he turns to me, "Don't listen to anything this guy says. He's twisted and messed up in the mind."

"I heard that," Deadpool groans still stuck to the wall.

"Just like how I heard you influcing this girl, with your own colorful language," Spiderman stuck his hand out to me, "I'm the actual Spiderman. We've met before when you were little."

"We met when I was little?" I hardly recall him.

"We did. Your Tallwood aren't you?"

"I am. But how do you know my name?"

"I read minds. Can't you?"

"Yes."

"I thought she had a dreams about me," Deadpool sounds disappointed.

"Sounds like she dreams about Marvel comics to me," Spiderman turns to face Deadpool and walks up very close to his face, "If you don't mind. I am here to not only discipline you, but to snap some sense into this gal, that you aren't worthy of anyones time. You don't even deserve your own movie. And my name isn't Spidy. It's spiderman."

"Oh, excuse me for having a big mouth Spiderman," Deadpool sounds annoyed, "Now if you don't mind, can you please get me down from here."

"No. I will leave you hanging," Spiderman says, "while I take this one for a walk. I need to speak with her on hanging around your kind of filth."

"When the silk dries up, your going to be one sorry spider," Deadpool hissed.


End file.
